The Fallen Angel: Sailor Light
by xXAngelofInsanityXx
Summary: Hikari, a new transfer student soon becomes Sailor Avalon (Aka Sailor Light) one of the most powerful Sailors in the universe! Follow her as she goes on adventures with the other Sailors and uncovers her past. Contains OCXMamoru. PLEASE R&R! Rated T for mild language and romance. ON HIATUS
1. I Become a Sailor!

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice. My OC will be featured in this story, Hikari, and she basically is as powerful as Sailor Moon and is the Princess of the planet Avalon. She is Mamoru's new lover and takes over as Sailor Moon when it comes to episodes featuring Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Also, I use the Japanese names but please don't judge my story because of that! I hope you enjoy it! And if you're wondering, this is the first time Tuxedo Mask appears because my OC only becomes a Sailor now. If you're wondering what Avalon is you'll have to wait for me to update because I will explain everything as the story goes on. If you want more information on my OC check out my profile because I will describe her more and also have links to pictures on what she looks like. And another thing! This story picks up in episode 19 of the Japanese version, 16 of the English. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

"Class! Listen up! We have a new student joining our homeroom… Miss Hikari Sato!" Miss Haruna announced my name, and with a dramatic flourish of her hand, motioned to where I was hiding in the doorway.

Several pairs of eyes looked up at my tense figure, and I could feel my face get hot from all the attention I was getting.

"H-hi, everyone…" I muttered, looking down at my shoes. Miss Haruna directed me toward my seat, which was next to a blonde girl with long pigtails and little buns at the top of her pigtails. She was playing with her pencil, balancing it with her finger.

"Hi Hikari! I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you! I must warn you, Haruna can be pretty scary at times, so you should stay out of her attention." The blonde girl grins. "Oh hey, you're new here, right? Well you might have gotten one of these…" She pulls out a pink letter from her skirt pocket.

"From your secret admirer? I got one too!" I say. "But I left it at home…" Normally I'm very shy around new people, but there was something about Usagi that I liked.

"Yeah! My friend Naru, got one and so did Izumi, and Hoshi, and Chou, and Emiko…" She trails off. "Anyway, I was really hoping I would have had some kind of secret admirer! But since everyone in the class got one, I'm not so sure. Who knows? Maybe the Admirer was trying to find one special person…" Usagi is about to keep going, but Miss Haruna claps her hands together loudly, and she's standing behind her desk.

"Everyone! Please do not be fooled by these fake prank love letters! Ladies should always be modest. Do you understand?" She announced.

"Yes!" The class replies. I notice Usagi doesn't join in. She just stares dejectedly at her desk, fiddling with her pencil again.

Miss Haruna continues. "The letters may have been sent by someone vicious enough to lure you out and harm you. Do not go to the MS Department Store in Shinjuku. Do you understand?" She asks again.

"Yes!"

Usagi still stares at her desk.

"What's the matter?" I ask her. She looks up.

"I was really, really hoping that I had a Secret Admirer! I was planning to go there anyway, but since Miss Haruna said that stuff…" She leans back in her chair.

"Well, I am gonna go there! To find out whoever was mean enough to play a prank on us girls!" She declares.

"What? But Miss Haruna said not to go! You could get hurt!" I say.

"Well whatever! No one can mess with…USAGI TSUKINO!" And at that moment her chair tips backward and she falls on her back on the floor.

OoOOoOoOoo

Later that day Usagi invited me to come with her to the local Game Store. She was still in her slump, though, and was sighing the whole way there.

When we got there, two guys were standing by the front. One of them, with blonde hair waved to us. "Hey Usagi! You're Hikari, right?" He says. I nod, and wave back shyly while Usagi just sighs again. The other guy, with black hair and intense blue eyes stares at me, with such intensity I start blushing.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Usagi, but once again she just sighs. The black-haired guy exchanges a glance with the blonde guy.

"Oh I know! Lots of girls got a love letter from their so-called "Secret Admirer", right? But you didn't! That's why you're upset!" I'm about to butt in say as a matter of fact Usagi _did _get one, but Usagi already starts speaking. Her face is red with…anger? Embarassment? I'm not sure.

"You're wrong! I did get one! And so did Hikari!" I blush as she bring me in the conversation. Black hair and blonde hair both look surprised.

"Then why are you sighing so much?" They ask.

"It's…it's because how could this Secret Admirer give all those other girls love letters? How come it wasn't just me!" She then bursts out crying, and black hair and blonde hair both groan comically and place their hands on the stuffed animal crane machine.

I put my arm around her. "There, there, Usagi…I'm sure some guy out there really is your Secret Admirer, and he didn't need to write any love letters for you to know how much he likes you…"I say, in a an effort to cheer her up.

Suddenly Black hair snaps to attention. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Mamoru Chiba, and this is Motoki. You obviously already know Dumpling Head," He motions to Usagi, still sniffling, then holds out his hand and grins. Those eyes…

I shake his hand, and stare at my feet, face burning. Why, oh why, do I have to blush so much?

OOoOooO

Usagi invited me over to her house, and we "did" homework, read comics, and watched some Sailor V. When it reached the time we were supposed to head over to the MS Department, she pulled me to her closet.

"We must look nice! You know, just in case! Date Etiquette, Rule # 1! Wear a nice clean outfit!" She pulls out a cute pink and green dress. I was still in my school uniform, my brown hair in a tight ponytail.

"I know! You can borrow something from me!" She throws random clothes all over her floor until she comes up with a lavender tank and a pretty floral-patterned skirt. She also hands me some black flats.

"Thanks, Usagi!" I say, and then go to change in the bathroom.

When I step out, Usagi pulls me to her shelf full of lotions and perfumes.

"Date Etiquette, Rule #2! Wear a nice, non-offensive fragrance!" She then grabs several different perfumes. "Let's see…oh, I know! Fresh Roses should smell good on you. I'll use the Wildflower Paradise!" She sprays on a perfume from a pink bottle on me, and uses a purple bottle for herself.

It smelled wonderful.

"Date Etiquette, Rule #3! Brush your teeth, and be prepared just in case!" She meant be prepared for a kiss, of course. Since I didn't happen to have my tooth brush over here, she handed me a couple of breath mints. Minty fresh.

"Date Etiquette, Rule #4! Use a soft pink lip color!" She put some lipstick on herself, then handed me an extra tube. I had never used lipstick before in my life, so she had to help me put it on the right way.

After that she zones out and starts blushing, and I can imagine she's dreaming of kissing her own Admirer.

Once she snaps out of her fantasy, she helps brush my hair until it's out of its ponytail and down my back, straight and shiny.

We mess around in her room for an hour, posing in front of her mirror and acting like supermodels until the clock strikes 7:30, the time we were supposed to head out.

"Let's go!" She announces, and we rush out the door. Since I only just moved here, she leads me to the MS Department and we wander around for a bit until we here a sound like electricity crackling.

"What's that?" I ask, and she shrugs. We round a corner to find a man dressed in a suit, with long brown hair, holding a girl in his arms. Electricity pulses out of the girl's forehead and into the man's hand.

I gasp in shock and fall on my butt.

"Stay here!" She shouts, and runs off before I have a chance to argue. I'm about to get up and follow her, despite her telling me otherwise, when I feel something hot and burning on my forehead.

"Y-you're…it can't be! Sailor…Avalon?" I hear a voice behind me, and look around for another person when I see Usagi's cat.

"You can talk?!" I gasp.

"No time for that! I'll explain everything later, but you need to transform and help Sailor Moon!" Luna does a little flip in the air and when she lands on her paws, a beautiful brooch with diamonds and a heart in the middle lays on the ground.

"Just shout Avalon Light Power! You'll transform into Sailor Avalon! Now, go!" I open my mouth, too confused to say anything. Sailor…Avalon? I had heard of Sailor Moon and how she saves Japan from impending doom along with Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.

But I had never dreamed of me, myself becoming a Sailor Soldier! And Avalon? Is that even a planet? Anyway, something deep inside me, some kind of instinct I suppose tells me to just grab the brooch and do what the cat says. So I do. Even though I feel insane.

I get a feeling of lightness, the feeling of being air and suddenly I'm in a cute Sailor outfit, a yellow skirt and shoes and aqua colored bows.

The cat nods encouragingly and I rush in to find Usagi, now Sailor Moon, sitting on the floor, a girl in her arms.

The man in the suit now stands ominously over her. "I am Nephrite, one of the Great Four of the Dark Kingdom! Sailor Moon! I became your Secret Admirer so I could lure you out, and kill you!"

With a flourish, he throws his arm out and suddenly the whole place goes dark. Cold lights surround us, and this Nephrite person suddenly creates several copies of himself. I start to shiver, but I reach out towards Sailor Moon anyways and put a hand on her shoulder. She whirls around.

"Hikari?!" She gasps. "You're a Sailor?!"

I nod. "Apparently,"

Only then do I realize he had been chanting something, and suddenly a large, no HUGE teal-and-pink lion appears before us. "I'll tear you to pieces!" Nephrite screams.

"No, no!" Sailor Moon whimpers, and starts running away. I follow her, unsure of what to do and scared. Then I stumble and fall flat on my face, the lion's hot breath on my neck, Sailor Moon turning back to help me, hopelessness overwhelming me…when a red rose flies through the air and startles the lion, making him jump off of me.

The starry background fades away, and I turn to see a handsome guy in a tuxedo, a hat, and a mask. He's in the elevator, holding the door open with his foot.

"Who is that?!" I ask Sailor Moon. She looks just as confused as I do. "No idea," She replies.

"I am Tuxedo Mask! So, Nephrite, you sent those love letters in order to lure out Sailor Moon, and the pure Sailor Avalon? Unforgivable!"

I blush at being called pure, my heart skipping a beat in my chest.

"He's so gorgeous!" Sailor Moon swoons, and I can't help but think the same thing.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Nephrite repeats Tuxedo Mask's name angrily. Tuxedo Mask helps me up, smiling, then stands in front of me, arms spread out protectively.

"Sailor Avalon! Sailor Moon! Go now!" He demands.

"Okay, Mr. Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon replies dreamily, running off. I, however, am more hesitant.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" I murmur, placing my hand on his arm. "I will be okay as long as you are safe…please, go now!" Tuxedo Mask replies, more forcefully this time. I hesitate again, but then rush off to Sailor Moon.

"Fools! Do you think you can get away from me?!" Nephrite shouts. Tuxedo flicks his cape dramatically, then pulls out a long…stick…? From his pocket. "Come!"

The ginormous lion pounces, and is about to land on Tuxedo Mask when something kicks in inside of me.

"Tuxedo Mask! Watch out! Razor Feathers!" Immediately I hold my palms out in front of me, and rainbow-colored feathers shoot out and attack the lion, leaving various cuts and scrapes all over it. I can't believe I just did that!

Sailor Moon helps out with her own "Moon Tiara Action!" and the lion goes flying towards the other side of the building. But it doesn't even flinch when it stands up, despite its cuts from my attack and the impact from Miss Moon's.

"No way! It's not working like usual!" Sailor Moon gasps.

"Sailor Avalon! Sailor Moon! Get in the elevator!" Tuxedo Mask commands. "Ok!" We both say at the same time.

Tuxedo Mask grabs my arm and rushes into the elevator, Sailor Moon in front of us, the lion behind us.

As the doors close, the lion disappears and I let out a sigh of relief. Then I hear Nephrite's laughter.

"Ahahaha! You fell for it!" He says. Tuxedo Mask's grip tightens around my arm, and for some reason I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh no! It's a trap!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

"What do you mean!?" Sailor Moon questions, confusion crossing her face. I think I have an idea.

Nephrite's cruel voice picks up through the elevator speaker. "The elevator will go to the roof! What do you think is going to happen when it gets to the top?"

"Well?! What's gonna happen?" Sailor Moon fumes.

"Due to the laws of Earth's gravity, the elevator will fall! With you in it! Your bodies will be flattened into pancakes!"

My blonde friend starts to cry, and I want to cry too but I can't force any tears to come. I just became a Sailor Soldier, and this is how I'm going to die? I don't even get to fight! I realize that Tuxedo Mask still hasn't let go of my arm. I don't say anything.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask calls out Sailor Moon's name, who is facing the other way, her lips puckered like she's ready for a kiss.

I don't know why, but a feeling of jealousy washes over me. How could she think of kissing my Tuxedo Mask?!

The moment I think that I feel like slapping myself. I only just med this Tuxedo Mask guy! I also only just met Usagi/ Sailor Moon but she was the first girl who tried to talk to me. So I suppose I shouldn't already have to fight over who gets Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask uses his long black pole thing to jam open the hatch at the ceiling of the elevator. My heart races in my chest. Did I mention I have a fear of heights?

Tuxedo Mask reaches in to help me up, but I'm already trembling like crazy and it takes quite an effort for him to haul both me and Sailor Moon up.

Then my height-fear takes control of me and I start to panic. Not thinking straight, I start to hyperventilate and throw myself into Tuxedo Mask.

"What's wrong?!" Tuxedo Mask asks, sincere concern in his voice.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon says, slapping her forehead. "I completely forgot! Hikari has a fear of heights!"

"It's the top floor! We're going to have to jump off!" He shouts. Sailor Moon nods, and throws herself off easily catching the metal bar on the wall.

Tuxedo Mask leans down to whisper something in my ear. "I know this is probably extremely terrifying for you, but I swear I won't let you fall." His breath is warm against my ear and I feel warm all over now.

"Now, jump!" He goes first, and I follow but I guess I have horrible aim because I reach out for the bar but instead grab thin air.

Panic shoots up me again and my heart rate triples. I'm falling! But then I feel a hand grab my hand, and pull me up.

It's Tuxedo Mask! My heart skips a beat once again. "I said I wouldn't let you fall," He says through gritted teeth. I try to haul myself up, but it's pretty impossible. My hand begins to grow sweaty and I feel myself starting to slip.

"I can't hold on any longer!" I cry out.

"Yes you can! Don't give up! We'll find a way out!" He says. I glance to my left to see Sailor Moon struggling to hold on as well. "Why don't we talk about ourselves to pass the time?"

I think for a moment. "W-why did you rescue me?" I ask, face burning. "My blood roars and it made me want to rescue you," He replies, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Then I feel him start to shift. "I've secured a foothold! Can you get on my back?" He asks. I blush. Again. But then I do what he says and place my hands on his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist. Sailor Moon shimmies over and sticks her tongue at me, a playful jealousness about her.

"Let's see…who are you?" Sailor Moon asks. Tuxedo Mask doesn't reply, and I exchange a glance with Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Avalon," He says abruptly. "I cannot help but feel like I knew you a long, long time ago. Something is stirring in the corner of my mind, but I just can't remember it."

Suddenly whatever Tuxedo Dude was standing on falls off, and he slips. "AAH! We're going to fall!" I shriek, my former panic rising in me again.

"No we're not! Sailor Avalon, calm down!" He says. Sailor Moon shifts, her hands obviously starting to hurt her.

"What's your hobby? Your favorite food?" She asks, but the instant she asks she bursts out crying. I can't help but start to cry myself, but a little more quiet than Sailor Moon. A couple tears fall down my face. Tuxedo Mask's grip begins to loosen, and I can feel one hand come off the wall.

I move my hands off his shoulders and then wrap them around his chest, squeezing, trying not to fall off. I'm about to just give up when orange light filters in through the whole place, and I notice that a door has opened.

The other two Sailors, Mars and Mercury stand in the doorway. "Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon! And who's this?" They both say at the same time.

"No time to talk!" Sailor Moon mutters through gritted teeth, and Mercury immediately bends down to help her up while Mars helps Tuxedo Mask up, who then helps me up.

"Sailor Moon! You never should have come here without telling us!" Mercury scolds. "I'm sorry!" She says. And the three of them start to talk, Sailor Moon explaining who I am. Meanwhile I turn to face Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm sorry," He says. "That must have been horribly scary for you." "No, I'm sorry! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even had to do that!" I say. Then we both start to laugh, as if one of us cracked some kind of big joke.

"Well, Avalon, I'll see you next time," He says, then kisses my hand, salutes and runs off before I can say anything else.

I'm left standing, red from head to toe. Sailor Moon comes over to me.

"Hikari! This is Ami and Rei. Ami and Rei, this is Hikari! Welcome to our club!" Usagi grins.

"Usagi! How is this a club?" Rei asks, crossing her arms. And we all walk home together.

Well! That was how my first day of school went.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review and you'll get a Luna plushie!**


	2. We Go To the Beach! And See a Ghost!

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for viewing my first chapter of the story, but I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think of it. It would mean a lot to me! And my very first reviewer will get virtual cookies! Well, here goes~**

_Screech!_

The train pulls to a stop slowly in front of an old-looking building, and Usagi, Rei, Ami and I immediately jump off.

"We're here! We're here! We're _here_!" Usagi jumps up and down, waving her hands in the air and laughing giddily. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle, but Rei laughs openly at Usagi's carefree-ness.

I take a deep breath, the salty smell of ocean air filling my lungs. My heart races in anticipation. It's been years since I've been to the beach! The last time was when I was four years old, and now I'm four_teen_. Ten years!

The train pulls away on the track, allowing a full view of the ocean to be seen. "Wow!" All four of us gasp. It's endless, with perfect white sand and a field of flowers surrounding it.

"It's the ocean! The smell of the ocean is so good!" Ami says, grinning.

"It seems like a nice place," Rei muses. I nod, while Usagi emphatically jumps up in the air.

"I wish I could have brought Naru, too," Usagi says, twirling around. Luna, who was in Usagi's picnic basket the whole time pops out.

"Usagi! This trip is not for fun! We came all the way out to this training camp to become better sailor warriors!" Luna scolds, glaring. If cats can glare. But then again she can talk, so who knows?

Usagi then slams her foot down on the basket, forcing Luna back in, and cross her arms. "I know that!"

But Usagi lets Luna out right after that, so I suppose no hard feelings.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" Usagi shouts, running down the path, eagerly making her way towards our pension.

Meanwhile, Ami and Rei are several feet behind, Rei looking at her map while Ami asks her questions. "Is the pension you reserved nearby?" "Is it very large?" "Is it close to the ocean?" I just stay back with Luna, keeping pace with her and taking in the sights and sounds.

Usagi then abruptly stops, spinning around to face Rei, eyes narrowed. "This better be a nice place, Rei," She says.

"Don't worry!" She replies, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Rei says, then looks down at her map/brochure. "The blue ocean! And yachts sailing with their white sails unfurled! A European style pension on the headland with a great view of the sunset. A white private beach is just waiting for you!" She reads from the brochure.

"A private beach!?" Usagi says, her eyes wide and hands clasped together. She then closes her eyes, and I can tell she's having one of her dream moments again. "Oh, that would be awesome!"

Rei and Ami started to walk ahead, Luna at their heels, leaving Usagi to float and dance around, dreaming about whatever she just was. But I stay with her anyways, until she snaps out of her daze and realizes that the three of them had abandoned her. I have to run to keep up!

oOOoOooO

We had been walking for at least two hours now, If not more, and Usagi and I were dead tired. "Are we there yet? Are you sure we aren't lost?" We both ask at the same time.

Rei whirls around, glaring. "You're the one who insisted it was this way!"

"It's your fault for not properly checking things out! Rei, you moron!"

"What did you say?!"

"Um, hey guys, I'm sure we're almost there, we don't need to fight…" I say, in a weak attempt to try and stop a huge fight before it starts. Either Usagi or Rei is about to say something when thunder crashes in the sky, and all four of us look up to see that dark clouds had covered the sunlight that was there only moments ago.

"Oh! Lightning!" Usagi shrieks, covering her head with her hands. I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"It looks like a thunderstorm! Let's hurry!" Rei commands, motioning for us to follow her. They start to walk ahead, but at that moment Usagi bolts ahead of them screaming.

"I hate lighting! I hate lightning!" She yells, then abruptly stops as a huge flash of lightning brightens up the forest.

A small, hooded child stands up, peering at Usagi. Which of course causes her to shout again, and she then falls on her butt.

"Usa! What's the matter?" I ask, running to get her. Ami, Rei, and Luna follow.

"Who's there?" Rei says, noticing the presence of another human being. Ami gasps.

The child comes into full view, and she carries a bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry," And at that exact moment, sharp needles of rain pour down on us, causing me to shiver. I throw my suitcase over my head, trying to protect myself from the freezing rain. "It's raining!" I wail.

"Please, this way!" The girl motions for us to follow her, then races off onto a different path.

"Let's go!" Ami says, and we all agree with her, racing to follow the girl.

We begin to climb up a rocky, steep, mountain path that I hadn't noticed before, the rain slithering down my arms and back. I cringe at the iciness.

"I hate this!" Usagi wails, jumping at every crack of lightning or roar of thunder, almost slipping and falling on her behind every time. "Lightning is scary!"

Suddenly lightning flashes across the mountain, and a huge haunted-mansion type building looms into view. Ami and Rei run for it, but Usagi and I hesitate.

"It looks creepy," She whispers to me, shuddering.

"We should go in anyway, and follow Rei and Ami," I say, trying to comfort her, but failing. I grab her arm and we rush towards the door, hopefully away from the rain, when I slip on the muddy ground, landing on my back.

"Yuck!" I moan. Usagi helps me up, but then this causes her to fall on her back, splattering all over her dress. "I'm sorry!" I say, clapping my hands over my mouth. But then we both start laughing like idiots, so I know there aren't any hard feelings.

"Wow! I'm glad I brought extra clothes!" I grin, and Usagi nods. We help each other up, more carefully this time and walk to the door. I feel like soaked, now with the rain and the huge mud splash on my entire backside.

"This is it! The pension I booked!" Rei announces, pointing to the sign.

"Ack! No way! It's haunted!" Usagi groans, slapping her forehead.

Ami starts making conversation with the girl who led us hear, while Rei uses the huge lion knocker thing on the door to announce we hear. Usagi starts to bite her nails in anticipation, probably expecting some kind of ghost or monster to jump out at us. I can't say I'm not thinking the same thing.

Slowly, very slowly, the door opens, revealing three figures. One is an elf with a silver body and long hair and holding a candle, the other is a werewolf and the last is a Frankenstein.

"AAAH!" Usagi, Luna and I all shriek at the same time, and this causes me to fall back _again_. It's only then do I realize that they're in costume. Luna clings to my shoulder, and I get up, dusting myself off like it'll change the fact that I look like a mud zombie now.

The girl who showed us this place then walks in, expressionless. "I'm home," And the costumed people welcome her.

"Are you the guests with reservations?" The elf lady asks, holding the lantern up to illuminate her face. Usagi is still freaking out behind me. Rei steps forwards.

"Yes! I'm Rei Hino from Tokyo, and this is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Hikari Sato and our cat Luna," She says, beaming with false charisma.

"We've been waiting for you," Elf lady grins, causing Usagi to freak out even more. Poor thing.

They motion us in, and Rei and Ami walk in while Usagi practically jumps in, and I follow.

"Will you stop making a fuss about this? It's embarrassing!" Rei hisses at Usagi, who slumps her shoulders in defeat. I come in to defend her.

"You have to admit, it's pretty creepy," I say, and Rei is about to open her mouth for probably another snarky reply when a gruff, harsh voice echoes through the house.

"Sakiko!" It yells, and the lightning flashes once more, illuminating the face of a creepy-looking old man. Usagi shrieks and grabs on to Rei.

"You're so noisy!" Rei grouses and tries to pry Usagi off of her, failing utterly. Usagi trembles like a Chihuahua, biting her nails and chattering her teeth. But at that moment the lights flicker on in the house, causing her to relax a bit and release Rei, who sighs.

"Where were you? Come here this instant!" The old man growls at the girl, Sakiko, who halfheartedly nods and goes up to her father.

OooOOoO

Later that evening I take a quick shower, throw my clothes in a convenient washer they had there for guests and throw on some pajamas. I share a room with Usagi, and she's already in there, drying her hair with a towel and talking to Luna.

I come to sit next to her on the bed, and then the door knocks so I get up again to open it. That Elf lady hovers at the top of the doorway, eyes wide and ever-so frightening. I peer over to see she's standing on a stool, but Usagi doesn't notice this and freaks out.

And then screams at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Rei and Ami immediately come rushing in, asking what's wrong, and Usagi points to where the Elf lady was just a second ago. They both glance over.

"Oh, it went on. Sorry for disturbing you. Dinner is ready." The lady says nonchalantly, and Rei and Ami both look at Usagi, annoyed, Rei putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly!" They both huff at the same time. Usagi tries to stammer out an answer but by the time she does, Rei and Ami are already both armed with pillows, and they immediately begin attacking her.

"Help me, Hikari!" Usagi cries out, and I nod, grabbing two more pillows and throwing one to her, and using the other to battle Ami and Rei. Even Luna joins in, grabbing a mini pillow in her mouth and trying to hit us with it. In the end it ends up with all the pillows stacked up on Luna, and Usagi hiding in a corner. Talk about loyalty.

oOoOoO

After our exhausting round of a pillow fight, we head down to eat dinner, which is set out for us neatly on shining plates.

I immediately dig in, not realizing how starving I was until now, and Usagi does the same. Luna sits neatly on the floor, lapping milk from a bowl and eating a small amount of vegetables that Usagi slips down to her. I didn't even know cats liked vegetables. But, then again she can talk. And glare.

Slowly, the Frankenstein-costumed guy wheels in more food on a silver cart, scaring Usagi once more. "Second helpings, anyone?"

"N-no thanks I'm good!" Usagi replies emphatically, waving her hands. Then the werewolf guy appears behind Usagi's chair, making her scream. Poor Usagi, getting scared so much today.

"How about dessert?" He asks her. "No thanks!" She says again, then slides over to whisper something in Rei's ear that I don't hear, but I do catch the word 'idiot'.

Without even looking up at Usagi, Rei replies "Because this place is incredibly cheap!" I guess Usagi asked her why she booked this pension.

"But the food her is good, and the costumes of the employees are fun," Ami offers, smiling. The two employees in here thank her, but then suddenly tense up, fear crossing their faces.

"Oh no, not again!" They moan. Suddenly a horrid, screeching, crying sound fills the room, and Usagi doubles over. The Elf lady appears behind her, fear on her face as well.

Rei, the psychic, gets up from her chair, knocking it over, and slams the door open. We all gather around her, even Usagi. At first there's nothing. But then the horrid form of a ghost floats through the air, and this time both Usagi and me start crying.

And then the lightning flashes and it's gone.

"Could it be a monster?" Ami mutters under her breath. "I don't feel an evil presence," Rei responds, wary.

"It could just be our eyes playing tricks on us!" Usagi offers shakily, obviously not believing it herself.

"But I did feel some kind of strong power," Rei continues. All three of the employees are trembling as bad as Usagi now, chattering the teeth, eyes wide.

OoOoOOoO

The next day, the events of last night vanish, and we all head to the beach. I throw on my aqua star-print bathing suit and rush out the door, following Usagi, Rei, and Ami. We have to climb down another steep mountain path to get to the beach, but I think it's worth it.

We play for several hours, splashing each other, playing games, finding seashells and just relaxing in the sun until night falls again and that creepy werewolf dude gets on the top of the roof of the mansion and starts howling, like a real wolf.

I take another shower, and then wait for Usagi to get out of the bath. When she finally comes out, she insists on hearing strange noises and begs me to come with her. So I do. At first, I don't hear anything. But then I start to hear some kind of…chanting?

Usagi and I exchange a glance, then we peer into a room to find two of the costumed employees kneeling and bowing in front of a huge red…thing covered with candles, complete with an odd pumpkin, on top, and chanting. Then the Elf lady comes up behind us, candles around her head attached to some metal thing.

"You saw us!" She hisses. Usagi shrieks and throws herself in the room with the candles, causing the other two employees to scream in surprise, and she starts screaming again and soon we have a whole big scream fest going on down here.

Rei comes down, surprising everyone again, more screams. I'm just standing there, covering my ears, confused.

Rei then motions for me to come towards her and Usagi. "Those three aren't ghosts, but I did feel some kind of strong power being brought here from somewhere else in the mansion. Something's coming." She says ominously. My heart pounds in my chest.

The "Be gone, Evil spirits," paper strips Rei put on everyone's chairs rip off, and the chairs start to shake and rumble. I grip Usagi's arm, and she grabs mine. Then the chairs fly up into the air, whirling around, like they're possessed. Everyone, except for Rei, screams.

The chairs start flying out the window, and all the lights in the house shut off. Luna quickly runs down to join us.

"What's this?!" She asks incredulously, taking in the sight of the broken windows and lights shut off. At that moment the old guy, who must have been Sakiko's father or grandfather, flies outside, landing on the ground. Someone's attacking him! The ghost that we saw yesterday materializes, right above the old guy.

Usagi screams, gripping Rei's shoulder.

"It's here!" The three employees cry out, and then the ghost makes a blast of wind blow out of its hand, attacking Sakiko's father and pushing him towards a bush.

"Rei, you idiot! You just had to book this pension, didn't you?!" Usagi cries. Rei whirls around to face Usagi.

"This isn't the time for that!" She yells. Then Ami, who I didn't realize was missing until now, comes toward us.

"Rei, Usagi, Hikari! Transform now and help him!" Ami commands. Rei and I agree, but Usagi still clutches onto Rei's shoulder. "No! I don't wanna!" She wails.

"We're all going to become possessed if we don't do something!" Rei shouts at Usagi. Her eyes widen in fear.

"What? Oh fine! Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" Usagi says. We all follow her.

"Avalon Light Power, Makeup!" "Mars Power, Makeup!" "Mercury Power, Makeup!"

Usagi says her phrase and poses, while the other three of us say, "Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" "Likewise, Sailor Mars!" "Likewise, Sailor Avalon!"

Ami rushes up to Sakiko, who is apparently controlling this ghost, leaving Rei, Usagi and me to fight it.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi shouts, and her tiara goes flying. Flying right through the ghost! "No way!" She whimpers when it doesn't work.

"Let me try," I say. "Razor Feathers!" The rainbow-colored feathers shoot out of my palms, but still go right through the ghost. Then the ghost puts its own hand out and blasts us with wind. We go flying back.

The ghost roars, making Sakiko's father fly back again. Then Ami arrives with Sakiko, and I try to stand up and help her, but the ghost blasts more wind at me.

"Sakiko! Can't you erase that ghost somehow?" Ami asks desperately.

"It should have disappeared when I woke up! Why is it still here?!" Sakiko replies incredulously.

The ghost lunges for Sakiko, but Ami picks her up and moves her just in time. Rei gasps, and Usagi cries out again. I just wait silently, hoping for a miracle.

Sakiko runs toward her father. "Father!" And puts her hand on his shoulder. He struggles to get up. "Sakiko, run! You can't control that ghost anymore!" Her father says. The ghost now flies up above the building.

"What's going on?" Usagi asks.

"Sakiko didn't want to listen to her father, but that feeling was magnified, so when she made the ghost it became uncontrollable!" Ami replies.

Our friend Ghostie roars again, knocking Ami over and she falls on her back, slamming into the bush where Rei, Usagi and I hide. "Are you all right?" I ask.

She doesn't reply.

Ghostie lunges for Sakiko once more and we all hold out breaths in anticipation, unable to do anything but sit and hope. Ami calls out her name in horror, as the ghost is it about to make its mark when suddenly Sakiko whirls around to face it.

"Stop it!" She cries out, and light explodes from her hands. The light attacks the ghost, and it tries to fight it but fails completely, and vanishes into thin air. Bye-bye Ghostie.

Sakiko faints, and her father catches her.

"Everyone, I just want you to acknowledge that Sakiko has extremely strong powers, and I continued to train her even though she didn't want to. I want to make her grow stronger. I used the guests who come to this pension to conduct experiments." He explains.

"Then what about those other people?" Usagi asks, referring to the three employees.

"They were probably just scared of the ghost, and tried to perform an exorcism," Rei explains, referring to when we caught them with the weird red thing and candles and them chanting.

"Oh, okay," Usagi replies.

OoOooO

"Here!" I say throwing the ball as hard as I can at Usagi. She falls on to the sand for the third time.

"Ouch! Why do you guys have to keep picking on me?" She cries out. All five of us (Ami, Rei, Sakiko, Luna and me) burst out laughing while Usagi fumes. We're at the beach again, spending our last day here having fun in the sun.

"Hey, Sakiko, you laughed at me, didn't you!?" Usagi growls, fake anger spreading across her face. She picks up the green beach ball threateningly.

Then at that moment Usagi begins to chase the five of us, trying to hit us like we hit her.

Ah, good times, good times.

And that is how I spent my second time going to the beach.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please with sugar on top review! If you do you will get an Artemis plushie!**


	3. My First Kiss! I Crash a Ball!

**Hi all! Thank you for viewing, but I'm still hoping for my first reviewer! *hint, hint* I skipped episode 21/17 because that episode is really just a filler and I didn't feel like writing it. This one will probably be shorter than the other two. Also just a slight bit of Tuxedo Mask and Hikari fluff! Well I hope you enjoy~**

"Hiya!" Usagi burst into my room, wearing a pretty white dress decorated with roses, carrying an umbrella and her hair in its normal style.

"Wow! That's a really nice dress!" I comment. My own dress is a simple turquoise strapless knee-length one, and I'm wearing white boots to go along with it. My hair is down and curled with a curling iron, and I have on lots of jewelry.

"Thanks, but I used the Lunar Pen to make it so I guess I can't say I made it or anything. Your dress is really awesome too, so you won't need the Lunar Pen or anything. We totally pass off as princesses." Usagi grins. I smile back at her, but inside I'm really nervous. We're sneaking out to go to some kind of Princess Dinner Party that Usagi wanted to go to really bad. My parents aren't home because they're at the party, and so are Usagi's, so they won't see me sneak out. But If they see me there, I'm dead.

"So your parents aren't here, right Hikari?" Usagi says. I nod. "We just have to make sure they don't see me at the Party and I'm back before they are. I do feel pretty bad about sneaking out though. What about your parents?" I ask her.

"Well they both went to the Party as well, so I guess we both have some hiding to do." She responds completely nonchalantly, as if sneaking out is something she does every day.

OoOooOoO

We walk towards the building that the party is being held at which, luckily, isn't very far from my house. When we get there, a security guard stops us.

"Excuse me, your invitation?" He asks from inside his booth. She doesn't even turn to face him when she responds with "I am the princess of the Ivanovich Kingdom! And this is my sister! Please excuse us!" She says, and before he can responds walks quickly away.

"That was close," She mutters to me, and I nod.

Usagi and I wander around the huge building for what seems like an eternity until we finally hear some music. We follow the sound and when we locate it, we find ourselves in a huge room full of dancing people with masks on.

"Wow! A masquerade!" Usagi exclaims excitedly. "Let's go in and dance!"

"What do we do? Do we just pull some random guy over and start dancing with him?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No…hey look there's Naru! Lucky her, she's already found a partner!" I follow Usagi's gaze to where her friend is dancing with a long-haired guy that I swear I've seen before. He looks just like Nephrite! No, it can't be, I'm probably just imagining things.

I turn behind me to find…Usagi's dad, clicking away on his camera, taking pictures! I grab her arm, trying to keep my face expressionless.

"Usagi! Don't look behind you, it's your dad!" I say, gritting my teeth. But I regret my words the instant I say them, because she whirls around anyway, but quickly turns back. He didn't see us.

"Don't say "don't look behind you" because that makes me want to look even more!" She hisses. I roll my eyes. Suddenly someone standing next to Usagi bumps into her, spilling their drink all over her dress!

"Oh...excuse me," They say unsympathetically. Usagi gasps. "Oh no! My dress!" And she rushes out the door. I run right behind her, not liking the crowd in this room.

Once again we have to wander throughout endless winding halls and corridors to just find a simple bathroom. When we do, Usagi uses the Lunar Pen again so her dress is brand new and clean. I'm pretty sure Luna won't be happy when she finds out what she did. If she finds out.

We hurry back the way we came, trying to remember out footsteps and find the ballroom again, with everyone still spinning and dancing and twirling. I start to feel uncomfortable again because of the big crowd.

"I transformed into a princess, but it's not fun if I'm alone," Usagi murmurs. But right after she finishes her sentence a tall, charming man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes whisks her away, leaving me standing alone by the wall. At least Usagi found a partner. I'm about to just go wait outside when a familiar figure steps out of the crowd toward me, hand outstretched.

"Care to dance?" He asks. It's Tuxedo Mask! What in the world is he doing here, at a ball? I blush and shyly take his hand. The instant I do, he spins and twirls me around like a pro, and I feel like I'm flying. I don't even really have to do any dance moves, with him in the lead.

I don't know what kicks in me at this moment, but something does and I instinctively lay my head on his shoulder. I can feel him tense up for a bit, but then he relaxes and we continue whirling around like professional dancers…and a couple. I realize that my blush had went away and when we dance it feels completely normal…almost nostalgic.

That doesn't stop my heart from pounding a million miles a minute. But seriously, I feel like I danced with him a long time ago. And those eyes! Where have I seen them before? Those intense, blue eyes…I must be imagining things. This is heaven.

ooOoOooOo

I'm still dancing with Tuxedo Mask when suddenly a huge thump bangs throughout the mansion, and everyone stops dancing. I look around, clutching Tuxedo Mask's hand, an instinct I that I don't know where it came from.

Luna and Usagi come bursting towards me, pushing people out of my way. Luna whispers in my ear, "Hikari! It's terrible! Princess Diamond has gone to the balcony with the secret treasure!" She says urgently.

"What? But what if it's the Silver Crystal, like you suspected?" I gasp. Luna had told us on our way here that the surprise the Princess had could be the Legendary Silver Crystal, which could help us with our powers and such.

The three of us rush out to the balcony, leaving Tuxedo Mask behind us. I glance behind me to find he's already disappeared.

When we get there a purple-skinned girl stands, about to toss the box with the surprise in it down to Nephrite, who must have followed us here. Usagi rushes toward her.

"Oh Princess Diamond, please wake up!" She says in a vain attempt to get her to snap out of whatever spell Nephrite had put on her.

"Let go!" The Princess growls, and is about to push Usagi off the balcony when I step in front of her, having me get shoved off instead.

"Hikari!" Usagi and Luna scream as I grasp at something to help me stay up. Suddenly a hand, a white gloved hand comes down and grabs my arm, trying to pull me up. But it's a futile effort. The possessed princess whacks into Tuxedo Mask, causing him to almost fall of the balcony himself.

"You can fall and die together!" She growls, but then Luna, brave Luna, throws herself at the princess, clawing her face and keeping her from doing any more damage, but I still dangle, trying to put some effort in getting back on the balcony, and Tuxedo Mask pulls with all his might, but still nothing.

"Tuxedo Mask! You're always in my way! Just think of yourself as lucky being able to die with a beautiful princess!" Nephrite shouts from below, and I blush at being called beautiful.

"Huh. Will you always have to rescue me when I'm dangling from something?" I joke weakly, and Tuxedo Mask is about to reply when fire burst through the balcony.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouts. "My Tuxedo Mask will live on forever!" Again, I get that awful prick of jealousy but I quickly push it away. Now is not the time to be thinking like that. Usagi comes to help me but just at that moment, my hands slips off and I start to plummet toward the ground again.

"No!" I cry out, and Tuxedo Mask tries to help me, but he just ends up falling as well. But then a pink umbrella flies through the air, and I catch it! I'm saved by Usagi's pink umbrella! I open it quickly, falling in Tuxedo Mask's arms, and the umbrella lets us fall safely to the ground.

"Thank you," I whisper to Tuxedo Mask, but he just smiles and nods. Interrupting the moment, Nephrite charges forward to me and Mask, but then Mask dashes forward, ready to meet him when Ami throws out her arms in front of him.

"Who are you!?" She demands.

"I would like to know who I am as well," He replies ominously. "To do that, I must solve the mystery of the legendary Silver Crystal!"

The four (Ami, Rei, Usagi and I) of us gasp. He's looking for the Silver Crystal too?

"Are you our enemy or our ally?" Ami asks.

"If we are looking for the same thing, I could be your enemy." Tuxedo Mask replies, and I gasp again. How could he be our enemy? Before I can question this, he jumps away, and I lurch forward trying to chase him but it's too late. He's already gone.

"Usagi, Hikari, hurry!" Ami shouts. Oh yeah! I need to transform!

"Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" "Avalon Light Power, Makeup!"

"Quick, in the building!" Rei commands, and we follow her back one more through the maze of hallways, and back to the ballroom. Everyone lays unconscious on the floor, except for the Princess, who is now purple-skinned again.

"Hold it right there! I'm the sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" "Likewise, Sailor Avalon!" "Likewise, Sailor Mars!" "Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"We'll never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Diamond!" I shout. The "Princess" laughs. "The legendary secret treasure, the Silver Crystal, is mine!" She cackles. Then, with a dramatic flourish, she shoots out black stuff that wraps around her body and she floats out the door and onto the ground. Seriously! We just walked all the way back here!

We follow her, jumping outside with our enhanced sailor powers.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone evil spirits!" Rei shouts, throwing her enchanted piece of psychic power at the princess. The Princess then falls face-forward on to the ground, whatever that was possessing her floats out of her body, a dark cloud of purple with red eyes and a red mouth. It holds up a cloudy palm and shoots out black evil-looking stuff towards us.

"Aaah!" We shriek. "I can't move!" Rei screams.

"Suffer and die!" The black thing cackles.

"I'll see if I can do something!" Ami says, forcing herself to move. "Bubble Spray!" A cloud of bubbles blasts through the black cloud that attacked us, causing it to vanish.

"How shameless of you to possess the innocent Princess! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouts, doing her pose.

"And in the name of Avalon, I will punish you!" I say, not wanting to be left behind.

"Moon Tiara Action!" "Razor Feathers!" Our two attacks combine, creating a rainbow disk surrounded with feathers

It hits the spirit straight in its red cloudy face, and the spirit vanishes before our eyes in a cloud of smoke.

"We did it!" The four of us cheer. We jump up and high-five each other for a bit until we notice the princess getting up. Usagi and I rush over to help her. "Princess, are you alright?" Usagi asks her, and I pick up her glasses, which had fallen off.

"What have I been doing?" The Princess asks groggily, rubbing her eyes. Luna steps forward.

"By any chance, are you our Princess?" She asks her.

"My glasses…I can't see anything without them," The Princess mutters, and I hand her the glasses. "Thanks," She says.

"Excuse me, Princess Diamond; you're our princess, right?" Luna asks again. Princess Diamond shrieks.

"The cat! The cat spoke!" Diamond cries out, falling back into Usagi.

"I guess she's not our princess," Luna murmurs.

OoOoOOoO

We head back to the ball, now in our dresses again and not our Sailor outfits.

"Princess Diamond will now reveal our legendary treasure!" One of the security guards announces. All of the people who were in the ballroom are now conscious again, curiously chattering amongst themselves.

Princess Diamond, now completely herself again opens the box to reveal…a huge diamond! It's just ginormous and huge and sparkling!

"A 2,000 Karat Diamond!" Princess Diamond announces, grinning as she shows off the prize jewel. "It is a statue of the Diamond Kingdom's first princess!" I glance closer and see I can make out the figure of a lady in the diamond.

I head over to drink something when she finishes, only to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…" I trail off. It's Tuxedo Mask! My heart skips a beat, and I start to blush again, getting this weird warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I repeat, but he just waves his hand. "Come outside," He says. "I want to show you something." I look curiously at him, but take his hand anyway and he leads me out to the balcony.

"In a distant past, I felt as though something similar has happened before…when we're dancing. I feel like my memories may return," He says, and before I know it he's leaning into my face, his breath warm on my neck. I can't swallow. Or breathe. Dear lord.

And then his lips touch mine, and he caresses my face in his hands. This gentle warmth…where have I felt it before. It feels so familiar! I wrap my arms around his waist and we stay like this for who knows how long.

And that is how I crashed a party!

**Hi, hi, hi! This one was definitely fun to write! I really hope someone reviews! Please, please, please, PLEASE review! Be my first reviewer and you'll get an Artemis plushie AND a virtual strawberry cake! Also, I hope that last part was good. I'm new in writing the romantic parts *sweatdrops* Once again I say, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

sailor-moon-episode-22

12:41


	4. Crush on Mamoru? Naru's Love!

**I finally had my first reviewer! Yay! Thank you Nyancat1234! *hands virtual cake and plushie* For my second reviewer, I'll give you a plate of virtual cookies!**

Yesterday's kiss was still fresh in mind. I remember how I had kept absentmindedly touching my lips, over and over again. I had floated the whole way home.

When I had got home my mother was there, but my father wasn't. Luckily she told me she had just got home.

"_Where have you been?"_ _She had asked me. _

"_Oh, I just went for a walk," I replied, forcing myself not to touch my lips. My first kiss! I still couldn't believe it. "Where's Dad?" _

"_He went over to a friend's house. Are you all right? You seem…really happy. Was it a good walk?" She asked curiously._

"_Uh yeah. Really good walk. Hey mom I'm going to go to my room and call Usagi…bye," I said. And what I really did was dance in my room and sing to my favorite CD. That's what I always do when something really good has happened._

"Hikari…Hikari…HIKARI!" _Splash!_ Something cold and wet splashed me in the face, snapping me out of my daydream. Usagi was in the pool, splashing water all around her, and into me and Naru's faces. She had taken us both to the nearby pool.

"You and Naru both!" She huffed. "Why are you both daydreaming? You should both come in the pool!" I giggled, while Naru shifted so her legs weren't dangling in the water, and she crossed her arms, mock annoyance spreading across her face.

"You're such a child, Usagi!" Naru teased.

"Oh you're too kind! Wait…does that mean you're a grown-up?" Usagi asked.

"Well of course! It's because I'm…involved in a mature romance!" Naru replied, a dreamy look crossing her face. I knew that look well. It was the look Usagi got whenever a cute boy passed by her in school, or she started dreaming about something that had to do with l-o-v-e.

Usagi stared at her blank-faced until a beach ball knocked her over into the water. She came back up, splashing water everywhere, a serious look on her face.

"Naru, you need to have someone to love first!" Usagi said matter-of-factly. This got me into thinking about Tuxedo Mask again and I had to shake myself to snap out of it.

"Oh please, Usagi. Of course I have someone to love!" Naru grins.

"What? Then are you in love with Umino?" Usagi gasps, referring to the geeky guy in several of our classes. "Oh it better not be Motoki! He belongs to me!"

"Or Tuxedo Mask!" I quip, but I don't think they hear me.

"It's not them…I told you, it's a mature romance," Naru replies dreamily. "Okay then, I'll tell you. It's Mr. Sanjoin!"

Usagi and I both gasp at the same time, but I fall in the water when Naru announces this. "What?!" We both wail.

Mr. Sanjoin is the fake identity of Nephrite, the evil dude from the Dark Kingdom who almost had me killed…twice!

"What? You two don't have to act so surprised! I know he's a bit older than me, but age difference doesn't matter when you're in love!"

This, of course, gets me thinking of Tuxedo Mask again, wondering how old he is. Is he as old as me? Or older? If so, how much older? He couldn't be more than a few years older than me. I start blushing as I think of us dancing, him kissing me…

"Hikari! What's you're romantic thing you keep daydreaming about?" Usagi asks, me putting her hands on her hips. I glance over at Naru…she's sighing and blushing, her face in her hands so I guess she's daydreaming again. I can't explain who Tuxedo Mask is to her, even though I did blurt him out when Usagi and I were suggesting who Naru could have 'loved'.

"Well…yesterday, at the ball….Tuxedo Mask kind of kissed me," I say slowly, heat creeping down my neck.

"WHAT? He KISSED you?!" Usagi shouts, so loud that more than half of the other people at the pool come and look at her. Naru hasn't snapped out of her daydream yet. "I mean…he kissed you?" She repeats more quietly.

"Yeah…" I grin, blushing like a tomato.

"Wowowowowow! You're so lucky! Your first kiss! It is your first kiss right! Wow! Tell me the details later!" She grins like a maniac, then returns her attention to Naru. "But seriously, Mr. Sanjoin is absolutely not good for you!"

Naru snaps her attention back to Usagi. "Forget it! I shouldn't have told you anything!" Naru then storms off, leaving Usagi and I speechless.

OoOOoOoOo

Later, when we have our daily Sailor Senshi club meetings at Rei's place, Usagi describes what happened with Naru earlier and how she's in love with Nephrite.

"We need to tell Naru that Mr. Sanjoin is Nephrite as soon as possible." Rei says.

"Maybe we should wait a little and see," Ami suggests.

"It's easier said than done, when you consider Naru's feelings. It'll probably break her heart!" Usagi wails.

"We won't know how it'll go unless we try it!" Rei retorts.

"H-hold on Rei! Hikari, what do you think?" She asks me. Three pairs of eyes stare at me, and I get uncomfortable with the attention.

"Well, I think it's best if we tell her the truth. I just don't know an easy way of letting her down!" I admit.

"Anyway, just leave everything concerning Naru to me and Hikari!" Usagi says, pumping her fist in the air. Ever since I've moved here, Usagi has introduced me to all her friends, but Naru and I clicked the most. But Usagi is definitely my best friend.

"Leaving it to Usagi worries me even more," Luna mutters.

"Hey! I'm here, aren't I?" I grin.

OOoOOoOoOoO

Usagi and I head over to Naru's apartment, ready to break the news to her. I still didn't quite understand how Usagi was planning to tell her that Mr. Sanjoin was Nephrite without revealing our identities, but I trusted her.

When we were at Naru's door, Usagi's finger hovered over the buzzer that announced we were here. "I can't…" She murmured.

"What's the matter? You're the one who volunteered for this, remember?" Luna scolds.

"That was just a spur of the moment thing! Stuff like that happens all the time, you know?" Usagi giggles nervously.

"It only happens all the time to you!" Luna retorts.

"What should I do…? I know!" Usagi suddenly exclaims.

"What are you going to do? Should I call an ambulance?" Luna jokes, but Usagi just sticks out her tongue at Luna.

"We should go to Motoki for advice! I mean, this is a great chance! He'll know just what to do!" Usagi grins, fist in the air.

"I wonder if Mamoru will be there…" I mutter under my breath, suspecting no one to hear me but look up to find Usagi and Luna giving me a strange look.

OoOoOO

When we get to the Game Crown, Motoki is helping a customer with her gaming. "That's right, then jump left and then up…"

"Oh no! Motoki is drooling all over her! What should I do? And he's standing so close to her! Motoki, your Usagi is right here!" Usagi cries, biting her nails. "I'm sure he's just helping her out," I reply. Suddenly, I feel someone standing behind me and whirl around to find…Mamoru! I immediately turn beet red. "Dang it!" I snap, causing both Mamoru and Usagi to look at me.

"Yo, Dumpling Head. Yo, New Girl!"

"I'm U-SA-GI and that's HI-KAR-I! Do you un-der-stand?" Usagi growls, stretching out each syllable. I stare at my feet, letting my hair fall in my face.

"Hey, Motoki!" Mamoru calls out. I risk it all and take a quick glance at Mamoru's face and look at his eyes…deep blue, intense…

"That's it!" I shout out, for the second time in the past five minutes, I manage to blurt out something totally random. Mamoru and Usagi both look at me, curious. Those eyes! Tuxedo Mask had the same ones! But Mamoru CAN'T be Tuxedo Mask!

"Oh hahaha nothing I was just…" I trail off.

"Motoki! If you keep ignoring Usagi, your dumpling will turn into a puff pastry!" Mamoru teases.

"He's just kidding! I'm not a puff pastry at all!" Usagi says quickly, turning the same shade I am.

"Oh, Usagi! I didn't know you were here! Sorry about that." Motoki says, walking over. Mamoru walks closer to me, coming to stand by my left side, and I concentrate all my energy into NOT becoming a tomato.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mamoru asks, leaning down to peer in my face, forcing me to look at him. "Oh, yeah, haha, just a little warm in here that's all," I say nervously. "Oh. Well we can go outside to cool off once Dumpling and Motoki are done with their convsersation." Mamoru jokes. I nod, but look at my feet again, about to explode.

Why is Mamoru making me feel like this? Only Tuxedo Mask can! I suppose it's all right to have a crush on two guys, since Usagi has a crush on Motoki, and not to mention ever other guy in our school.

"I'm almost done with my shift, you want a cup of tea or something? You can bring your friend." Motoki says.

"And Mamoru, too!" I say, but then slap my hands over my mouth the instant the words come out. "I mean, if he wants too…"

"Sure!" Motoki grins, and Usagi gives me that strange look again.

Dear lord what is happening to me? I'm turning into Usagi!

OOoOOo

When we get to the tea place, I am the first one in the booth, but Mamoru comes to sit next to me. When there is a perfectly good booth in front of us to sit at too! Usagi slides in front of me, with Motoki next to her which causes her to start turning beet red, just like me. At least I'm not the only one who may or may not have some kind of tomato thing going on in their face.

I can't breathe or swallow at all with Mamoru sitting next to me, so when the waitress comes to bring us our tea, I take a sip, which turns out to be a fatal move. I immediately start choking, which startles everyone, so Mamoru lightly smacks my back, and I finally swallow.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asks, concerned.

"Uh yeah I'm fine you know I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom 'kay bye!" I say, and Mamoru gets up to let me out, and before anyone can say anything else I run at top speed to the bathroom.

The instant I get there I splash cold water on my face, trying to splash some sense into myself. I can't believe I _choked_ in front of Mamoru! He must think I'm some kind of psycho by now! I groan and sit down on the floor, which probably isn't the best idea, considering this is a bathroom, but I don't care.

I bury my face in my hands and for a second I think I'm going to cry, but then Usagi bursts into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Is there something going on? Wait a minute…you don't _like_ Mamoru do you?" Usagi asks, eyes wide.

I look up at her. "Whaaat? Of course not! What are you saying? Do you hear the nonsense coming out of your mouth right now….OH JESUS WHAT AM I SAYING? I AM IN LOVE WITH MAMORU!" Of course I'm not in love yet, but it definitely adds emphasis.

"Why? He's horrible! But as your friend I won't judge you on your crushes. But don't blame me if he calls you something demeaning or whatever. And when you left Mamoru just couldn't stop blubbering about wondering if you were okay! Geez! But seriously you are okay, right?" Usagi rants.

Before I can respond, she grabs my wrist and hurries me out the bathroom door. I try to stop her, skidding my feet on the floor but she's surprisingly strong and drags me all the way back to our booth, where my stomach drops and my heart climbs in my throat.

"Everything alright?" Mamoru asks when I slid into the booth. This time when he slides in again, he seems to be sitting closer to me, his arm brushing mine, his knee touching mine.

This does not help the matter whatsoever.

"Yep! Everything's great, RIGHT Hikari?" Usagi replies, emphasis on right.

I nod.

"Well, anyway Motoki, I wanted to ask you for advice. My friend Naru is in love with a bad person. But she doesn't know that he's bad." Usagi blurts.

"And?" Motoki asks.

"Well…what should I do in this situation?" Usagi asks.

"If I tell her the truth, Naru will…" Usagi trails off.

"I don't think you need to be in any hurry. You could wait and see a little," Motoki suggests.

"That's true…" Usagi trails off again.

"Waiting and watching won't change anything. Telling the truth is a form of courage, too." Mamoru says, and I can't help but admire his way of thinking. For some reason my hand wants to hold his hand, but I really don't want to freak the guy out any more than I have today, so I just sit on my hand for the time being.

"Mamoru may be right, but Naru might get mad if you tell the truth. But as her friend it's something you have to tell her." Motoki says.

"…Okay! Now that I feel better, I have to have something to eat. Excuse me, waitress! I'd like a fruit parfait, mixed sandwiches, strawberry shortcake, and a glass of juice!" Usagi calls out.

"Motoki, do you have any money?" I hear Mamoru whisper to Motoki.

"I-I think I can manage." Motoki laughs nervously.

"Don't worry about it, guys! My treat! Hey, Hikari, what do you want to order?" Usagi turns her attention to me.

"Oh…er…I'm not really hungry…" I trail off. The truth is I'm afraid of making a fool of myself in front of Mamoru again.

"Nonsense! Here, I'll order for you…WAITRESS! I'll have another strawberry shortcake, some dumplings, green tea, some soup…" I tune out, eyes wide.

"Usagi! I really, really don't think I can eat all of that." I say quickly. "Oh well! Whatever you don't eat, I'll finish." Usagi says, and orders for me anyway. Mamoru and Motoki order as well.

In the end I only eat my dumplings, so Usagi finishes the rest. I'm surprised she doesn't get full at all!

"Well, me and Hikari better go and tell Naru the news. See you Motoki!" Usagi waves to Motoki, and I notice she doesn't say goodbye to Mamoru.

Mamoru turns to face me. "Well that was fun. Except for the choking part. Are you sure you're okay?" Mamoru asks, sincere concern in those deep blue eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking…" I say.

"That's good. Well, see you around!" He waves, then heads towards the door.

"See ya!" I grin, surprisingly not blushing. Wow!

oOoOOoOooOoOoOo

"Okay Usagi, you can do this! You gotta be brave!" Usagi mutters to herself as we stand outside Naru's door. She hits the buzzer, and Naru immediately comes out to greet us.

"Oh, Usagi, Hikari! What's up?" All signs of her previous anger are gone. Usagi steps forward, and I put a hand on her shoulder to support her.

"I'm going to say this with courage, but Mr. Sanjoin is a bad person! On top of that he's not human! Oh, that's not what I meant! Anyway, he's scary! That's why you should never go out with him! So just forget about him completely! Okay?!" Usagi clasps her hands and gives Naru the puppy-dog face for added effect.

"But I'm…" Naru is cut off by Usagi.

"So just forget about it okay?" And then Usagi runs down the stairs, leaving me with Naru.

"I'm so sorry, but what Usagi said is true. I have to go now, but please remember what she said!" I say, then race to catch up with Usagi.

OOooOoOo

That night, Usagi calls me over to tell me that she wants to go check up on Naru to make sure she understood what we had said. I tie on my sneakers then race to her house to meet her. We walk for a bit in Naru's house's direction when Usagi stops.

"Hey, Luna, let's not do this!" Usagi says. I figured it was only a matter of time before she gave up like that.

"What are you saying? We're going to make sure Naru understood what you said, right? Besides, we have to do this now because you didn't do it right the first time!" Luna hisses.

"I know that, but…oh! It's Naru's mother!" I glance up to see Naru's mother, walking along the sidewalk looking quite worried.

"Have you seen my daughter?" She asks when we reach her.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asks, concerned.

"She grabbed the store's jewelry and took off!" Her mother explains.

"What?! Do you have any idea why?" Usagi and I gasp.

"She got a phone call from someone named Mr. Sanjoin and…" Her mother trails off. Not Mr. Sanjoin! Shoot!

"He's a bad guy! We'll help you look for her!" Usagi promises.

Then we race off, desperately looking for Naru.

"Usagi! Hikari! Transform now!" Luna commands. We both nod.

"Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" "Avalon Light Power, Makeup!"

And we rush off at top speed to the park where Mr. Sanjoin supposedly met up with Naru. When we get there, Mr. Sanjoin has his arm around Naru and is walking away from us.

"Not so fast! How dare you take advantage of a girl's love?" Sailor Moon calls out.

"We'll arrest you on the charge of romantic fraud!" I chime in.

"Don't interfere with my business!" Mr. Sanjoin growls.

"For love and justice, the Pretty Sailor Solider Sailor Moon,"

"And for peace and hope, the Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Avalon,"

"In the name of the moon, and Avalon, we'll punish you!" We say together. We're getting really good at our phrases.

"Sailor Moon! What are you doing here?" Naru gasps.

"Naru, don't be tricked! Mr. Sanjoin is really Nephrite! He's a member of an evil organization called the Dark Kingdom!" Sailor Moon replies desperately.

"No! It's not true! Mr. Sanjoin is not a bad person!" Naru wails. "Right, Mr. Sanjoin?"

But Mr. Sanjoin, aka Nephrite, doesn't respond and instead shoots this huge ball of fire straight at me and Sailor Moon.

"AAAAH!" We shriek as it pushes us backward.

We look up to find that his hair is floating madly around him, his eyes are closed, and he appears to be praying. Although I don't think he is. Suddenly a huge meteor shower strikes all around us, attacking us with hot balls of fire.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Usagi and I cry out as they burn us everywhere we jump, nowhere to escape.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Avalon! Get a hold of yourselves!" Luna hisses at us from behind a column.

"No more games! Starlight Attack!" Nephrite calls out. Usagi and I both barely miss the attack, gasping with the effort.

"You may have dodged this time, but when I strike next, I will not miss!" He cackles.

"Oh, you guys are so pitiful!" A familiar voice calls out. Sailor Mars!

"Hang in there Sailor Moon and Sailor Avalon!" Sailor Mercury cheers.

"So the four of you are here. I'll send all of you to Hell together!" Nephrite shouts, and begins preparing an attack.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury calls, and the place immediately becomes foggy.

"Damn! Where are they?" Nephrite curses.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yells, but Nephrite just barely misses it. Naru stands behind him, hands clasped together, a worried look on her face. She can't be thinking of helping him…can she?

"Moon Tiara Action!" "Razor Feathers!" Together our combined attack makes a beeline for Mr. Sanjoin.

"Shoot!" Nephrite gasps.

"MR. SANJOIN!" Naru runs forward, arms spread apart, blocking Nephrite from the attack. Every one of us gasps, including Nephrite.

"I will protect Mr. Sanjoin!" Naru cries.

"Naru!" Usagi gasps. "PLEASE STOP!" She yells at the tiara, and it falls to the ground just in time. "I don't believe it! It stopped!"

"Please don't hurt Mr. Sanjoin!" Naru wails.

"We cannot let him go!" Sailor Mercury shouts.

"Get out of our way!" Sailor Mars snaps.

"No, I won't! Even if you kill me!"

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect him?" Mercury asks.

"Because I love him!" Naru responds, tears streaming down her face. "I love him with all my heart. So I will protect him, even if it costs my life!" Has that girl gone insane? But I suppose I'd do the same thing for Tuxedo Mask…

"Naru…" Usagi whimpers.

Suddenly a freaky-looking geisha monster appears out of nowhere, attacking Nephrite. The black crystal he was holding falls out of his hand, and Naru happens to pick it up. The geisha monster then turns its attention to Naru.

"Give me the crystal!" It shouts in a hideous, otherworldly voice that echoes.

"NARU!" Nephrite shouts, sending a bolt of his power to attack the monster…

Nephrite…saved Naru? Why?! Suddenly Naru collapses on the ground, and Usagi and I reach out to help her. But the monster isn't finished yet. It's mask falls off revealing a hideous face I can't even describe.

"Damn you Nephrite! You intend to protect a human!?" It shrieks, and charges at Nephrite, but he easily deflects the blow.

"Traitors must die!" It cackles.

"Moon Tiara Action!" "Razor Feathers!"

The monster looks over just in time to see the glowing, rainbow feather-encrusted tiara come over and kill it.

oOoOooOo

Usagi holds Naru in her lap, while Rei, Ami and I watch over her. Nephrite bends down to return the crystal and is about to walk away when Usagi stops him.

"Nephrite! Why can't you be a little more considerate of Naru's feelings?" She asks, angry.

"I have returned the favor," He replies mysteriously.

"Excuse me, that's not what I'm talking about!" Usagi growls.

"Don't you have a heart?" I shout.

"You're wasting your breath. Of course he doesn't!" Rei snaps.

"Obviously you have no idea what you're talking about! Once we get the Silver Crystal, the Dark Kingdom will rule the world." Nephrite laughs. "You pretend you are strong sailors, but that won't last for much longer! Until then, you can keep blathering about your love and justice. Good-bye!" Then he vanishes into thin air.

Suddenly, a shooting star falls across the sky, and I make a wish.

And that is how I spent my first date with Mamoru! Wait, did I say date!?

**Sorry it got a little rushed at the end! I was starting to get exhausted by that point! Longest chapter yet! And I know, two chapters in one day, over-achiever! Pretty please review and you'll get a Sailor Moon plushie!**


	5. Nephrite Dies, and I Fail

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the views (*hugs*) but like I have said before, I would appreciate it SO much if you guys could review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot to me! This chapter will be considerably shorter than the other ones, but I'll make up for it with next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy~**

Naru was slumped over on the ground, her face in her knees, not even looking up as Usagi and I tried to get her attention. She was still depressed about Nephrite, and she wasn't talking to either one of us.

"Say, Naru, I think it would be better if you forgot about him." Usagi says, in an attempt to get her talking.

"I can't," She replies sullenly. At least she talked.

"Why?" I asked curiously, sitting next to her on the ground and putting my arm around her.

"No matter how bad he is, I still love him,"

"Oh, boy…" Usagi mutters under her breath.

"Usagi, Hikari, you guys have someone you love, right?" Naru asks us. Usagi and I share a glance.

"Well, yeah," "Yeah," We reply.

"Then you should understand how I feel!"

oOooOoOoo

"Hello?" I picked up the phone that was next to my bed. It was very late, almost eleven at night, and I was about to go to bed when the phone had rang.

"Hikari, I'm sorry I'm calling you so late. I already called Usagi," It's Naru!

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just thought you and Usagi are the only people I can talk to. Mr. Sanjoin…Mr. Sanjoin is looking for Sailor Moon. He's in trouble, and I can't do anything to help him." Naru whimpers.

"What's wrong with Mr. Sanjoin?" I ask. I hear another whimper, and I realize it sounds like she's crying. "Naru, are you crying?"

"I'm sorry for making such a weird call to you in the middle of the night. Really, I'm okay. I feel better after talking to you and Usagi. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

oOoOoOoOo

"I bet Nephrite is closing in on Naru!" Luna growls as we race down the streets. I really don't think it's safe to be running around in the middle of the night, but Luna said otherwise. So right now Usagi, Luna and I are headed to Naru's to make sure she's okay. My mom would never approve.

"You're too slow! I'm going on ahead!" Luna shouts back at us, and we groan.

"Hey! I'm not a cat!" Usagi whines.

Suddenly the black night turns into an orange one, and the world tips and spins like I'm dizzy. Which I do start to get after staring at the sky twisting.

"What's going on?" I shriek, grabbing on to Usagi's arm. Yep, I'm a scaredy cat.

"I know! It must be the work of a monster! Where are you?" Usagi shouts at the orange-ness. The world keeps twisting and spinning. "Show yourself! Come on! Fine then!" She then transforms, and I follow her.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" "Avalon Light Power Makeup!"

"You have finally revealed yourselves, Sailor Moon and Sailor Avalon!" A cruel voice echoes throughout the street. The twisting and spinning and orange-ness stops.

But then a huge column of swirling pink light beats down just in front of us, to reveal none other than…Nephrite! We both gasp.

"The true identity of Sailor Moon is Usagi Tsukino, and Sailor Avalon is Hikari Sato! I saw it clearly." Nephrite grins sadistically.

"No way!" Usagi gasps, and then starts jumping up and down. "Please don't tell anyone that we're Sailor Moon and Sailor Avalon! Okay?! Please?!"

"Do not worry. You two are going to die here!" Then Nephrite shoots an evil-looking green light at us that erupts the ground we were just sitting on. We were lucky we moved in time. He keeps shooting, over and over and we keep just barely dodging it. "Prepare yourself, Sailor Moon!"

We're going to die! Suddenly a crisp red rose flies through the air, interrupting Nephrite's attack and piercing the ground. Tuxedo Mask!

"Defeat is not befitting of the beautiful Sailor Avalon and Sailor Moon. I shall be your opponent!" Tuxedo Mask announces, then leaps down and stands protectively in front of us. But Nephrite doesn't attack, instead looking behind him, a worried look spreading across his face.

"What's wrong, Nephrite?" Tuxedo Mask taunts.

"We shall conclude this fight at another time. Sailor Moon! Sailor Avalon! I know who you are now! I will be able to attack you at any time. Be ready!" And before we can respond, he disappears in the same pink light that brought him here.

"What do we do? He knows who we are now!" I wail.

"Do not give up just because he knows who you are. Good-bye," Tuxedo Mask replies, then walks off. I blush and twirl my hair, a nervous habit that I just seem to be picking up. Just great.

OoOOoOooOo

"Hold it right there!" I shout, crossing my arms.

"You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love!" Usagi says. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Stand under a cold waterfall and reflect on your conduct!" Sailor Mercury yells.

"In the name of the Mars, I will chastise you!" Sailor Mars adds.

"How dare you interrupt such a moment! In the name of Avalon, I will discipline you!" Hey! I finally found my cool catchphrase. But now is probably not right to celebrate over that.

"We will take care of you first! Die!" The three monsters attack us, sending fireballs and sonic waves. I shriek and fall back. So much for heroic.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury's fog makes the fireballs stop and fall to the ground before they can explode. "Now!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" "Razor Feathers!" "Fire Soul!" The super-awesome triple attack is unavoidable, and it makes it mark on the three monster sisters. They gasp just as it vaporizes them.

OoOoOOoo

Naru holds Nephrite in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Sailor Moon…Sailor Avalon…it looks like your identity may stay a secret after all," Nephrite raps. Suddenly I choke up.

"No! Please don't die!" Sailor Moon cries. I can't help it. Tears start streaming down my face and I fall my knees. I'm pathetic.

"Sailor Avalon? Why are you crying?" Mars asks, crossing her arms.

I don't reply as I blubber and wail on the ground, my face in my hands. Suddenly my hands start glowing, and something pulls me over to Nephrite.

Luna steps forward. "Sailor Avalon! She's unlocking her hidden healing powers!" She announces, gasping. I have healing powers? Sweet!

I place my hands over Nephrite, letting the pure golden light wash over him.

…But it's not enough. He still writhes in pain, and I focus all of my newfound power into healing him, but it's a vain attempt.

"I don't think we'll get to eat a chocolate parfait together," Nephrite says, smiling weakly. He reaches a hand out and caresses Naru's face.

"No! You can't die! Sailor Avalon, do SOMETHING!" Naru wails, and I cry out. My powers are finished. I can't do anything else.

"I'm sorry," I say, just as weakly as Nephrite.

"I have ended up lying to you 'till the very end. I'm sorry," Nephrite says, and his body then glimmers and fades away.

"No! Why!? Sailor Avalon! It's all your fault!" Naru cries out, reaching a hand out to slap me, but the blow never comes. She just falls on to the ground, crying her heart out.

"No!"

And that is how I fail at helping Naru feel better.

**Yeah this episode and chapter were pretty sad. Sorry it's so short, but most of the episode features Nephrite and Naru. Poor Hikari! I feel bad for her.**

**Pretty please, please, please review! **


	6. A New Ally! Mako's Ailing Love

**Hey everyone! So sorry for late update! I've been really busy, and I'm sorry! Thanks SO much for all the favorites and follows! (*hugs*) Thank you**

**xXLadyTigressQueenXx **

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan**

**For your reviews! It means so much to me! And, answering Unknown's review, yes Hikari means "light" and "radiance". Well, here I go~**

Even though it was several days ago, the memory of Nephrite's death was still fresh in my mind. How I had failed to heal him, and how Naru had almost slapped me. Of course she didn't know it was me, Hikari, but it still hurt to think she could have slapped one of her best friends.

Honestly I didn't know why it was bothering me so much. Not the Naru part, but the death part. There was nothing I could've done…yet there was something. I had burst out crying. I'm very sensitive, and I usually cry even if my mom kills a fly with a fly-swatter, even though I hate bugs. Maybe it's because I hate feeling so helpless. I don't know!

Anyway, I was thinking of this as Usagi raced in front of me, trying to get to class. We were late again, but I had my mind on other things.

Suddenly Usagi slammed into a brutal-looking guy, stopping me in my tracks. I immediately help her up.

"I'm sorry!" Usagi apologizes, and then cringes. The brutal-looking guy was with two others.

"You broke my leg!" The guy Usagi ran into cries out, but I have a feeling he's faking. One of the guys he was with stand up, and I'm pretty sure he's glaring at Usagi behind his black sunglasses. "So, girl, how are you going to pay for this?" He growls.

"Stop!" A voice commands. A tall girl with wavy brown hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes glares at the three guys. "I saw everything. Staging a collision to shake down a little girl?! You dirty cowards!" She hisses.

"What? No girl talks to me like that!" The buffest of the three growls at the girl, who stand calmly as he walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She easily flips him over onto the ground.

"Idiot!" The guy with the glasses shouts, and raises his fist ready to punch her. I reach out to help, but the easily dodges then kicks him where it hurts. He falls on to the ground joining his friends.

"Amazing!" Usagi exclaims while the guy Usagi had ran into in the first place whimpers as the girl stands in front of him. He then runs off, leaving his two other friends on the ground groaning in pain. Some friend.

"Are you all right?" The girl asks.

"Yes!" Usagi says. "Thank you,"

"Be careful." The girl adds, then walks away.

oOoOooOo

Usagi stands right in front of me as she awkwardly twists to peer behind the tree at the girl who had saved us earlier. She's spying on her, of course, but she told me she's just curious about who the girl is.

"Usagi!" Umino appears right in front of her, causing Usagi to shriek, then grab him by his shirt and pull him behind the tree so the girl doesn't see us.

"Umino! Don't pop out at me like that!" Usagi hisses.

"She was transferred into Class Six today," Umino replies, still in Usagi's grip. "Her name is Makoto Kino, and she's very strong. It's rumored that she was expelled from her last school for fighting. You should stay away from her, Usagi, Hikari. She's bad news…Huh?" He was talking about the girl, and he and I realize that Usagi had disappeared and is now hiding behind the bush that is behind Makoto. But Umino said she was bad!

I walk behind her and realize she's drooling over Makoto's food. It _does _look pretty good.

"Who's there?" Makoto asks, realizing there's someone watching her and then Usagi stands up, laughing nervously.

"Hi! It's you from this morning. You're in this school, too? I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this is Hikari Sato!" Usagi announces.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Makoto grins, patting the ground next to her.

"Thanks for saving me earlier!" Usagi smiles, still eyeing Makoto's food.

"Oh! Would you guys like some?" Makoto asks, holding out some of her food. I hadn't realized I had been starting at it just like Usagi.

"I never eat much, but…" I roll my eyes as she says that. "Thank you! It's delicious!"

Makoto hands me some too, and I try a bit too. "Wow! It is good! Thank you!" I grin.

"I'm glad that you came. Somehow everyone at this school is scared off and won't speak to me." Makoto says sadly, and I can't help but feel sympathetic. They really were just rumors that she was scary and awful!

"Say, Mako…" Usagi says, then trails off as Makoto looks at her. "I can call you Mako, right?" Makoto nods. "Your mother's a real genius at cooking!"

"Huh? I made this myself!" Mako exclaims.

"What? Amazing! Can you teach me how? Or would it be easier for you to just make it for me?" Usagi says, and I laugh.

OoOoOooOo

"Say, Mako, how come you're not wearing our school uniform?" Usagi asks as we entire the Game Center.

"There's no size that fits me," She replies. Mako is pretty tall.

"Huh? Is Motoki off today?" Usagi asks, immediately looking for him when we step inside.

"Who's Motoki?" Mako asks. "Oh wait let me guess…" Usagi laughs nervously as Mako pauses. "Your brother?" I laugh as she suggests this, then cover my mouth when Mako gives me a confused look.

"No, no, Motoki is…" Usagi is about to say something when she notices that Mako is no longer listening, instead sitting at one of the computers and playing a game. She storms over. "Hey!"

"Oh, Usagi, Hikari?" A familiar voice asks. "We knew you'd be here," It's Rei, Ami and Luna!

"What's up?" I ask and step closer.

"Luna is worried by that girl," Ami motions to Mako, who's furiously clicking away at the game. "That girl? Mako?" Usagi asks. Luna nods.

"You're overreacting, Luna," Usagi says nonchalantly, and peers at Mako.

"Oh, damn! I died!" Mako curses at the game, and I roll my eyes.

"Mako! I'd like to introduce you to my friends," Usagi says when Mako gets up from the game. She then turns to Rei, Ami and Luna. "Everyone! This is Makoto Kino, she just transferred to Juban Junior High today. And this is the smart Ami and the nasty Rei, and you already know the sweet Hikari." I grin at Usagi, shy at the compliment but before I can mention something, Rei whirls on her.

"Who's nasty?" She growls a fake smile on her face.

"Rei," Usagi quips, not missing a beat.

"Who?! I didn't hear you!"

"Rei!"

"What year, what month, what day, what hour, what minute and what second was I nasty?" Rei shouts.  
"Just now!" Usagi retorts.

"You're good friends, I can tell," Mako jokes, and I nod. "That's just what I thought when I first saw them."

"What?! No way!" Both of them respond indignantly. "We fight every time we see each other!" "Whose fault is that?" "Yours!"

"The more you fight the closer you are." Mako responds, and Ami laughs.

"How cute!" Mako says, just noticing Luna for the first time.

"Oh yeah! The cat with the crescent moon bald spot is Luna. She lives at my house." Usagi explains. Crescent moon bald spot? Well that's one way of putting it.

Suddenly a loud uproar of cheers comes from over where the stuffed animal crane-thing is. The six of us look up, curious about the sound. A whole crowd of people surrounds the crane, where a guy with glasses stands at ease, pulling out animals and dolls from the crane one at a time, completely without any difficulty.

We go over and join the crowd just as he pulls up a Sailor Mercury plushie and a dinosaur stuffed animal.

"Oh Usagi! Hikari!" A voice calls our names. It's Yumi, from our math class.

"Did you see that?" She asks us, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yup! We did!" Usagi replies, and I nod.

"He's Crane-master Joe," Yumi explains.

"Crane-master? What's that mean?" Usagi asks.

"He's a genius at the crane game. Any arcade he visits loses every single doll they have." Yumi replies. Usagi whirls around to face Mako.

"Cool isn't he, Mako?" But Mako has that dreamy-love look on her face. Uh-oh. "Eh? Mako!" Usagi waves her hand in Mako's face.

"He's just like him…" Mako murmurs quietly.

oOooOoOooO

Mako had left early from the Game Center, while Usagi and I had stayed for a bit. When we finally had left, we noticed that there was a fight going on, right in the street! Mako was defending that Joe crane dude while a weird man in an outfit similar to Nephrite floated precariously above the street. Oh great, like we needed more of these guys.

"What's going on?" Usagi asks as we rush down the stairs. She immediately kneels next to Joe, whose crouching in pain on the street. "Mako what happened?"

Suddenly Joe gets up, ferociously shaking Mako off of him. "Get off! Don't come near me!" And then he storms off.

"How rude of him!" I growl, shaking my head.

"What a jerk!" Usagi agrees.

Suddenly Mako shoots up off the ground, and runs after him.

"Eh? Mako! What's going on?" Usagi asks.

"I felt something," Luna butts in to the conversation. "I felt an evil aura in the man she was fighting. He might be from the Dark Kingdom!"

"He can't be! Then…Mako's in trouble!" I gasp when the realization sets in. That guy could go after her any time now! Usagi and I exchange glances, and then we race after the two of them.

"Wait!" Luna cries out, but we ignore her.

oOOoOoOo

"Cold-hearted jerk!" Usagi shouts at the guy as we catch up with Mako. Joe had just gone into a coffee shop, leaving Mako outside, looking half-heartedly at the ground.

"That's it, though. He reminds me so much of the sempai whom I loved and was spurned by." Mako murmurs. Usagi gapes for a second as Mako stares dreamily into the café, and then grins.

"She's totally in girl-in-love mode," She giggles.

"Usagi, Hikari, you guys don't have to stick around with me." Mako says.

"It's okay!" Usagi and I say at the same time. Suddenly Joe motions the three, no four of us (counting Luna) in. "He wants you to come in! You did it!" Usagi exclaims.

And then, before Mako can argue Usagi and I both grab one hand of Mako's and drag her in to the café to see Joe.

"Hey, wait, wait!" Mako protests, but Usagi stamps down her foot.

"No, we won't wait! Go for it, Mako!"

Then we watch outside of the window as Mako sits down in the seat across from Joe.

All of a sudden, the weird guy from before appears and blasts Mako and Joe, back, knocking their booth over.

"It's him!" Luna gasps, and Usagi and I rush in. The guy, Joe, is trying to crawl away, leaving behind Mako, when Usagi steps in front of him.

"Are you running away? Without helping the girl with you?" Usagi growls.

"I don't even know her! She just followed me!" Joe protests.

"Still! That's no excuse for your rude behavior!" I say, crossing my arms.

"Yeah! And you call yourself a man?!" Usagi shouts.

"That's none of your business! Besides, that absurdly tall girl isn't my type!" Joe hisses, and I gasp. That must have been like a slap in the face to Mako.

But before I can do anything, weird guy jumps outside the glass window, causing it to shatter.

"He's with the Dark Kingdom after all!" Luna says, as Usagi and I stand there gaping. Mako is slumped over the flipped-over table.

"Mako? Mako, are you okay?" I ask, putting my around her.

"Dang it!" Mako abruptly says, getting up. She then rushes out the door.

OOoooOo

"Hold it!" Sailor Moon shouts. We had made it a little too late, because that guy had already taken whatever he was after inside Joe's body.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Avalon!" Mako gasps. It's weird, knowing that she doesn't know it's us. Usagi and Hikari.

"You're a little too late, Sailors." The weird guy snickers.

"Who are you?!" Usagi asks.

"Let me introduce myself," Weird Guy says, floating up in the air with his legs crossed like a girl. "I am Zoisite, one of the Four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Now, you will take care of her, Youma Gesen." And then Zoisite vanishes.

Suddenly a huge column of smoke surrounds Joe, and he screams. Then the smoke clears, and standing in Joe's place is a weird red monster, looking like it belongs in a toy action figure set. Immdeiately, it sends out a hammer that seems to be attached to it, hitting the ground and just barely missing Usagi and I.

"Waah!" We both cry out. However, Mako lifts up the strange red monster with ease, anger in her face. "I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon and Sailor Avalon! What are you doing to them?!" She asks.

And then, a green mark shines on her forehead, looking like a 4.

"That's…" Luna murmurs. Mako throws the monster onto the ground, but the monster gets up as if nothing happened, shooting some weird claw-like thing at Usagi and trapping her.

"I can't move!" She cries out.

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" I look at Mako, who is now standing in a green sailor outfit. She's one of us! Sailor Jupiter!

"M-Mako is!" Usagi stammers.

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storms, dark clouds, and thunder! Supreme Thunder!" Mako calls out. Not one to be left behind, I add in a "Razor Feathers!" And the combined attack electrocutes and slices the Youma.

"Okay, one more time!" Mako grins. "Wait, stop!" Luna cries out. "That Youma still has a human heart! It was human to begin with!"

"Eh? Then what do we do?" Usagi cries out.

"You have to heal it."

"What? Do you mean like the healing powers I just got?" I ask, for I still hadn't learned how to use them. Luna then does a flip in the air, revealing two sticks. One has a moon on it and the other has a pair of wings on each side.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Avalon, you each get one. Sailor Moon gets the one with the moon on it, and Sailor Avalon, the wings." Luna exclaims. I pick up the stick, which has a pretty golden-pink color and white wings.

"What do we do with these?" I ask.

"They are called the Moon Stick and the Avalon Stick. Sailor Moon, you say "Moon Healing Escalation," and Sailor Avalon, you say "Avalon Healing Light," It should be enough to heal the Youma. And after you're done, there is something I must tell you two, and the rest of the Sailors." Luna explains.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" "Avalon Healing Light!" We both create two circles, Usagi's pure and silver and mine bright and gold. They surround the Youma, and he cries out. "Refresh!"

And then our old friend Joe returns, slumping on the ground, the evil spirit leaving him.

"You are the fifth soldier, Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon, now we have five soldiers assembled. You must be the leader to find and protect the princess. And you, too, Sailor Avalon." Luna says.

"What? Us? Leaders?" We both say incredulously.

"Yes. Those two Healing Sticks are the symbol of the rightful leaders."

ooOoOoOooOo

"Come on, come, come on! Men are so…men are…" Usagi and I watch as Mako shouts at the game machine, playing another game of Sailor V. "One more time!"

"Hey, Usagi!" A familiar voice calls out. It's Motoki, Usagi's crush.

"Hi Motoki!" Usagi grins, blushing. I wonder where Mamoru is right now…?

"So I heard that Crane-master Joe was here. I wish I had seen him." Motoki says, and I think in my mind 'oh no you don't'.

"Really? Oh, well let me introduce you to my new friend, Makoto Kino." Usagi says, pointing to Mako.

"Hello."

"He's just like the senior whom I was loved and spurned by…"

"Ack! Yesterday you said that Crane-master Joe was just like him!" Usagi cries out indignantly, and I can tell she doesn't want anybody else interfering in her relationship. Well, almost relationship.

"Well his voice is just like him!" Mako says, getting that dreamy-girl look. I do a world-class face-palm and Usagi falls on the floor.

"Honestly, Mako, you're a…" Usagi trails off.

"Strange girl," Luna finishes.

And that is how I got my title of "Leader".

**Well, that was it! In case you're wondering why Usagi and Hikari are in a lot of things together, it will be explained in the next chapter. That was what Luna wanted to tell them. I hoped you like! Please, please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, guys!**

**I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in about a month. I've been really busy with a lot of other things, and I don't have a lot of inspiration for the next chapter.**

**Don't worry though, I promise I will try to update sometime this week.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!**

**-xXTheInsaneAngelXx**


End file.
